


Спор дуба и пламени

by Cara2003, mittens1988



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittens1988/pseuds/mittens1988
Summary: Когда Торин Дубощит увидел взломщика, которого так расхваливал Гэндальф, сомнений у него только прибавилось…





	Спор дуба и пламени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quarrel of Oak and Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475117) by DarkJackal. 



> Публикация на сторонних ресурсах без разрешения переводчика запрещена.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод стихов выполнен Кыця-Вбывця.  
> Переводчик: Cara2003, mittens1988, ~Ахэ~  
> Бета: olya11.  
> Примечание автора: между воспоминаниями Бильбо о его первой встрече с гномами и рассказом Гэндальфа об этом событии есть небольшие расхождения, но они ожидаемы, учитывая различия точек зрения мага и хоббита. Читателю же предлагается взглянуть на происходящее глазами Торина, короля Эребора в изгнании, и узнать, что не только Гэндальф чувствовал: убедить гнома включить хоббита в свой отряд будет «самым сложным во всей этой истории».  
> Примечание переводчика: переведено для команды JRRT 2017 для участия в ФБ-2017.

В норе под землей жил-был хоббит — вот почему Торин Дубощит, гордый наследник Эребора, почти весь вечер провел, восседая на хрупком деревянном стуле в окружении большего количества родичей, чем могло удобно разместиться за столом. Гэндальф посоветовал всем оставить оружие в передней, чтобы избежать непреднамеренной массовой резни. Расставаться с собственным мечом, пусть и на время, Торину не хотелось, но наблюдать, как хоббит осторожно берет в руки оружие гостей, по длине зачастую сравнимое с его ростом, и пытается куда-то это оружие пристроить, было даже забавно. Вскоре прихожая превратилась в подобие арсенала, вешалки которого привыкли к пальто и шляпам, а не к булавам и топорам.  
Пока маг представлял их всех хоббиту, а хоббита — им, сплетая кружево слов, терпение предводителя гномов постепенно иссякало. Он притащил сюда дюжину своих родичей и соратников не для светской болтовни, а чтобы заполучить последнего участника в Компанию. Волшебник же, в отличие от него, казалось, никуда не спешил, наслаждаясь вечером. В коридорах хоббичьей норы Гэндальф странным образом смотрелся абсолютно уместно, хоть ему и приходилось наклоняться под каждой притолокой. Закурив длинную трубку, он расположился на стуле по соседству с Торином.  
Может быть, именно потому, что Торина по праву называли Королем под Горой, Гэндальф считал, что жилище хоббита покажется ему удобным. Но гномы не зарываются в грязь, словно барсуки, и не без причины строят свои дворцы в горах, а не в холмах. Воздуха в этой кроличьей норе явно не хватало, а хоббичьи «сокровища», наваленные на столах и полках вокруг, только усиливали ощущение духоты. Торину пошевелиться-то, не смахнув ту или иную кучу вещей на пол, было сложно. Гэндальф, описывая быт жителей Шира, утверждал, что их мастера большие искусники, но, похоже, количество тут ценилось выше качества. Мало что из того, чем хвастался хоббит, было сделано из серебра или золота — в основном из железа или дерева, к тому же грубо обработанного. Надо признать, среди этого добра попадалось также много книг и свитков, а потому вполне могло статься, что мистер Бэггинс не настолько зауряден, как можно было подумать, глядя на его жилище, и все же вряд ли книжный червь способен выкурить дракона из гнезда. Им нужен кто-то, у кого достанет умений, чтобы победить одного из самых могущественных змеев, явившихся с Севера. Торин совсем не был уверен, что хоббит выиграет битву даже против дождевого червяка, а уж что говорить об отродье Анкалагона Черного!  
Когда Торин месяц тому назад встретил Гэндальфа в Бри, он посчитал это удачей. О старом волшебнике ходила добрая слава. Кхазад вели летопись деяний Таркуна, обладателя посоха, со времен прадеда Торина. Если и был на свете чародей достаточно могущественный, чтобы помочь ему, так это Гэндальф. Но Торин никак не ожидал, что придется отправиться в одну из деревенек Хоббитона с совершенно конкретной целью: нанять вора.  
Он не мог отрицать, что волшебник прав, считая, что победы над драконом в открытом бою им не одержать, но любой другой план, пожалуй, был бы лучше легкомысленного плана, предложенного Гэндальфом. Перебраться через Туманные горы, продраться через чащобы Лихолесья, пересечь Пустошь Смауга — и все это с хоббитом на буксире! И там, в довершение ко всем вышеозначенным безумствам, они должны сидеть и ждать, пока нанятый ими «взломщик» придумает, как забраться в Гору так, чтобы Смауг их не заметил. Эта идея сама по себе звучала пощечиной здравому смыслу, но и после знакомства с выбранным взломщиком Торин не узнал ничего такого, что изменило бы его мнение. Бэггинс суетился больше, чем многие жители Шира, встреченные ими за время путешествия в Бэг Энд. Какую он может принести пользу, Торин вообразить никак не мог, — разве что в качестве приманки. Да и то сомнительно, что мерзкая рептилия клюнет на такой жалкий кусочек!  
Соратники Торина были слишком ему преданы, чтобы взбунтоваться, увидев этого рыжеватого мышонка. Некоторые даже рассмеялись, словно над хорошей шуткой, но Торин не заметил ничего забавного в происходящем и был в этом не одинок. Балин, его ближайший друг и советник, выглядел крайне разочарованным, а брат Балина, Двалин, чьи манеры были не так изысканны, и вовсе взвыл, как собака, заметившая крысу.  
На мгновение Торин ощутил себя виноватым в том, что не смог предложить ничего лучше Балину, и без того считавшему, что отвоевать Гору обратно совсем не так важно, как вновь завладеть древним Кхазад-Думом, проклятым царством их народа.  
В разгар их первой дискуссии с Гэндальфом Балин заявил с типичной для него откровенностью:  
— Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы оставил Эребор ящерице. Мы с Двалином однажды уже участвовали в попытке освободить Подгорное царство, и чем это кончилось? Твой отец пропал, только и всего. В любом случае Мория представляет гораздо больший интерес в плане ресурсов и торговли, не говоря уже о стратегическом расположении.  
На тираду Балина Гэндальф ответил необычно резко:  
— Если вы намереваетесь постучаться в парадные ворота Кхазад-Дума, вам придется обойтись без моей помощи.  
Балин вперил в него взгляд, сверкая глазами из-под белоснежных бровей:  
— Гоблины давным-давно разгромлены. Насколько нам известно, в Мории теперь никто не обитает.  
— Никто из тех, с кем вы хотели бы повстречаться, — пробормотал Гэндальф, а затем провозгласил: — Подумай хорошенько, прежде чем сделать Проклятье Дурина своим, Балин, сын Фундина.  
Балин собирался возразить, но тут вмешался Торин:  
— Довольно уже праха наших родичей лежит перед этими вратами. Даин не станет живописать, с чем столкнулся, ступив в Морию, но все испытанное потрясло его до глубины души. Я не сомневаюсь в его доблести и могу лишь предположить: не в наших силах одержать победу над тем, что таится в недрах Мории. Мы знаем, что дракон — существо из плоти и крови и костей, и потому я не боюсь его. Не могу сказать того же о нынешних обитателях Мории, кем или чем бы они ни были.  
Он всем сердцем верил в сказанное, но, кроме того, в Эреборе было то, чего Торин жаждал больше, чем все мифриловые жилы под Баразинбаром, вместе взятые: Аркенстон. Реликвия его рода. С тех пор как Траин Старый нашел этот драгоценный камень, свет его казался наследникам Дурина ярче солнечного, ослепительнее сияния любого самого крупного бриллианта. И в нынешней ситуации, когда Торину пришлось уламывать недалекого воришку поработать на него, он оказался не в последнюю очередь из-за желания вновь обрести Аркенстон. Торин предпочел бы обойтись без такого бесполезного багажа, как мистер Бэггинс, но, к сожалению, Гэндальф дал понять, что гномы рискуют впасть в немилость к нему, отправившись в путь без хоббита, и пообещал, что всю оставшуюся жизнь они проведут, добывая уголь, если Торин не согласится на его планы.  
И то, что их жизнь и сейчас не сильно-то отличалась от жизни углекопов, только добавляло горечи. Народ Торина влачил жалкую долю изгнанников в Голубых горах более ста лет. Богатые некогда недра истощились, ушли в небытие жилы, питавшие рудники заброшенных ныне Габилгатола и Тумунзахара. Торин боялся, что потомкам величайших кузнецов рода Дурина не удастся подарить миру больше ни одного сокровища, что таланты их растратятся на поделки из простого железа. Но он не позволит никому из живущих в его чертогах довольствоваться малым. Несколько гномов из Компании, в том числе и его племянники, Фили и Кили, родились уже изгнанниками, но всем им было известно, что они утратили. Торин намеревался увидеть, как сыновья его сестры унаследуют все, что принадлежит им по праву, прежде чем Ауле призовет его.  
Он обещал это Дис перед тем, как Компания пустилась в путь из тех самых Чертогов, что когда-то он помогал строить. Дис, закутанная в темный плащ, стояла на покрытом инеем крыльце Великой палаты, и лицо ее было мрачнее плаща. Торин подумал тогда, что вряд ли встреча с драконом в открытом бою будет сложнее, чем разговор с сестрой.  
— Твои сыновья, возвратившись, принесут тебе больше драгоценных камней, чем ты сможешь сделать оправ для них, моя умелая сестра, даже если проживешь триста лет! — Он надеялся, что в голосе у него больше уверенности, чем в сердце, но, судя по презрению в хмуром взгляде сестры, надежды его катастрофически не оправдались.  
— Твоя голова тверже дуба, в честь которого тебя прозвали! — взорвалась Дис. — Сыновья — мое сокровище, ты же крадешь их у меня, и жалости в тебе меньше, чем в ледяном драконе!  
— Нельзя украсть то, что тебе отдают, — возразил Торин. — Они отправляются в путь по собственной воле. Я не могу отказать им в праве на это.  
— Отказать не можешь, но мог бы убедить. Сказать, что их долг остаться здесь, чтобы возглавить наш народ, если тебе не удастся вернуться, — парировала Дис, и изумрудное пламя полыхнуло в ее взгляде.  
— Ты знаешь, что подобные доводы только укрепят их решимость, — произнес он спокойным голосом, надеясь, что рассудительный тон убедит сестру в его правоте. — Нет таких слов, чтобы отговорить их.  
Но Дис только холодно посмотрела на него. Она понимала Торина достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, когда он не вполне откровенен. И была права: он совершенно не собирался отговаривать мальчиков. Отец завещал их роду вернуть Гору. Торин был уверен: если что-то случится с ним в пути, племянники встанут на его место. Если бы он был жестокосерднее, то выбрал бы одного из них, разделив братьев, которым проще умереть, чем расстаться. Он знал, у людей есть поговорка о том, что не стоит складывать все свои хрупкие — вроде яиц — вещи в одну корзину. Похожей пословицы у гномов не существовало. Верный зову своей крови, Торин выбрал более рискованный вариант.  
Он взглянул на сыновей Дис, сидевших в гостиной хоббита: один — копия матери, другой — вылитый отец. Они упивались собственной свободой, хохотали вместе со старшими товарищами, наслаждались тем, что с ними обращаются как с равными, и думать не думали о слезах, что проливала их мать. Впрочем, так оно и должно быть. Если бы все воины беспокоились о чувствах своих матерей, они бы и шага за порог не ступили! С другой стороны, далеко не все матери боялись, что их сыновьям доведется повстречать дракона. Дис, в отличие от ее мальчишек, воочию видела ужас, навстречу которому они сейчас шли.  
Ни он, ни Дис никогда не возвращались в царство своего деда с тех пор, как оно пало под пламенем Смауга, хоть и много раз снилась Торину Одинокая гора на фоне плавящегося неба. Часто он просыпался, а в ушах его стоял звук, который не забыть ни одному выжившему в тот день: свистящий полувсхлип-полустон, с которым чудовище втягивало воздух через почерневшие ноздри в грудь, раздувающуюся, точно меха. Затем в глубине их вспыхивала искра, и яростный рев, вырывавшийся пополам с огнем из распахнутой глотки, доносился и за пол-лиги. Торин и его товарищи были возле Вороньей Высоты, когда впервые услышали приближающегося дракона. Они ничего не могли сделать, только смотреть в ужасе, не в силах отвести глаз, как красный цветок пламени распускается на северо-востоке и город Дейл весь целиком превращается в тлеющие угли. Воины Эребора встретили Смауга у ворот Горы, но огонь, выдыхаемый им, был достаточно горяч, чтобы сталь покоробилась, а железо расплавилось. Доспехи не могли защитить своих обладателей, и воины поджаривались в них — как каштаны в скорлупе, с горечью как-то раз сказал отец Торина. Отправиться на восток означало снова погрузиться в старый кошмар, но бремя решать, когда и как народ Дурина вернется в свои земли, по-прежнему лежало на плечах Торина.

***

Пока предводитель довольствовался осколками прошлого, Компания сама себя развлекала: гномы пили без меры и рассказывали истории о битвах, в которых побывали или хотели бы побывать. Мистер Бэггинс бросал озабоченные взгляды на тринадцать беспокойных гостей, колошмативших по его отполированному до блеска столу, то и дело сталкиваясь кружками, пусть и не самыми лучшими. Торину почти удалось поймать взгляд Бэггинса, но тот слишком быстро, словно форель в ручье, отвел глаза прежде, чем Торин смог испытующе заглянуть ему в лицо. Очевидно, волшебник ошибся. Насколько Торин может судить, в этом хоббите нет и капли отваги.  
Пока Двалин и Глойн спорили о преимуществах того или иного оружия для рубки орков, Гэндальф вновь набил свою трубку. Не окажись волшебник таким предусмотрительным, они, пожалуй, уже схватили бы молот и секиру и подкрепили бы свои слова наглядной демонстрацией.  
— Добрый молот стоит в золоте больше, чем сам весит! — с энтузиазмом доказывал Двалин. — Твои секиры зазубрятся и затупятся об орочьи каменные черепа, но мой топор никогда не погнется!  
— Только не снова! — простонал Дори. — Разве мы не разрешили этот спор на прошлой неделе?  
— У Двалина короткая память, — возразил Глойн, — еще и дырявая к тому же, если он думает, что мои клинки не остры!  
Ори, уже некоторое время обдумывавший этот вопрос, заметил:  
— Никто не исследовал это специально, но на поле боя молот все-таки должен показать себя менее эффективным. Думаю, что, если вы начнете рубить с разных концов дюжину выстроенных в ряд орков, Глойн со своей секирой доберется до середины первым.  
— Что?! — взревел Двалин. Выглядел он так, будто собирался отпихнуть стол в сторону и убедить Ори взять свое заявление обратно.  
— Это просто вопрос скорости, — поспешно добавил тот. — При всех прочих равных, секира режет воздух быстрее.  
— Как по мне, каждому свое, — беспристрастно заметил Нори.  
— Не вижу, с чего бы секире или молоту превзойти пару припрятанных кинжалов, — откинувшись в кресле, вставил слово Фили. — Я мог бы завалить двоих, прежде чем они что-то заметят.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы они заметили! — вскричал Глойн.  
— Если мы, братец, говорим о количестве, так я своим луком подстрелю пятерых быстрей, чем ты двоих зарежешь, — рассмеявшись, похвастался Кили. — И для этого мне не нужно подходить к ним настолько близко, чтобы почуять их запашок!  
— И какая в этом слава?! — возопил Двалин. — Кто учил вас драться, парни? Эльфы? Тебе стоит лучше приглядывать за ними, Торин, иначе при первой возможности они сбегут и поселятся на проклятых деревьях!  
— Не волнуйся, могучий Двалин, — самодовольно произнес Фили, — мы прибережем парочку хромых орков для твоего медлительного молота.  
Кили фыркнул, и Двалин рассвирепел. Забава, возможно, продолжалась бы еще долго, но Торину не нужна была кровавая сеча прямо сейчас. В дороге на это будет уйма времени.  
— Я надеюсь, — сурово обратился он к племянникам, — что, когда у вас закончатся стрелы, а тонкие клинки обломаются о старый крепкий орочий шлем, молот Двалина окажется рядом и спасет ваши шкуры, молокососы.  
Призвав все свое достоинство, Двалин с видом преданного мастифа поклялся:  
— До конца дней моих мой молот будет защищать наследников Дурина! — Обернувшись, он сердито зыркнул на Кили и Фили и добавил: — Как бы мало здравого смысла они ни имели!  
— Рад слышать, старый друг, — очень довольный, ответил Торин. — Именно по этой причине я никогда не отправлюсь в путь без тебя.  
— Я тебе и не позволю! — заверил его Двалин. — Сомневаюсь, что ты далеко уйдешь с трещинами в ребрах и переломанными ногами, — добавил он с видом преданным и запрещающим одновременно.  
— Кажется, безопаснее просто взять тебя с собой, чтобы ты мог ломать орочьи кости вместо моих, — с усмешкой ответил Торин, а затем обернулся и обратился ко всем: — Вас порадует известие, что, согласно донесениям, логово оставшихся гоблинов находится в Мглистых горах, где-то между нами и Лихолесьем. Я уверен, что у вас будет хорошая возможность проверить ваши теории на практике. Но сейчас мы должны закончить дело, ради которого пришли. — Торин взглянул на Ори, уже державшего документ наготове. Обнаружив, что хоббит куда-то ушел, Торин громко рявкнул: — Мистер Бэггинс!  
Оказалось, что тот был практически у него за спиной, — наполнял кружки и одновременно пытался проверить состояние своей посуды. Мистер Бэггинс держал одну из кружек в трех дюймах от собственного носа, критически разглядывая край, когда вся Компания уставилась на него.  
— Ах, вот вы где, — пробормотал Торин, протягивая ему пергамент, неразборчиво исписанный от начала и до конца красными и черными чернилами. Отставив кружку, хоббит принял документ с любопытством, по мере прочтения быстро сменившимся дурным предчувствием. Он посмотрел на Гэндальфа, который ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Наши условия, — угрюмо пояснил Торин. Полагая, что у них будет обычный взломщик, он велел Ори составить чрезвычайно детальный контракт, исключающий любую возможность притязаний на долю большую, чем четырнадцатую часть добычи, вне зависимости от того, будет дракон убит или нет. Конечно, теперь стало очевидно, что в подобных усилиях не было никакой нужды. Сама мысль о том, что Бэггинс попытается вымогать больше, чем предполагает его доля, была смехотворна. Торин боялся, что вся их затея окажется напрасной. Не похоже, что хоббит сможет украсть и яблоко из корзины, что уж говорить про драконий клад!  
Пока Бильбо просматривал контракт, кто-то вспомнил про песни. Бофур завел непристойный мотивчик, оглушительно подхваченный остальными. Но король в изгнании был не в настроении, чтобы допустить подобную непочтительность. Его глаза сверкнули, как сапфиры из глубины россыпей, когда он стукнул кулаком по столу так, что оставшиеся столовые приборы подпрыгнули. Все смолкли, за исключением забывшегося певца, затянувшего мелодию. Соло Бофура вскоре было прервано щедрой порцией эля, опрокинутого ему на голову, — подобную любезность оказали его более внимательные соседи. Бомбур выглядел слегка оскорбленным впустую растраченной выпивкой, и Торин, несмотря на свое раздражение, усмехнулся.  
— Полагаю, — голос его грохотал, как раскаты грома в долине, — что песнь о Горе будет более уместна.  
Балин и еще несколько гномов согласно кивнули.  
Мягко, неожиданно музыкально для такого сильного голоса, Торин начал петь:  
Где бесноватым простор ветрам  
Дуть от земли и до неба,  
Там средь равнины стоит Гора,  
Шапка на пике — из снега.  
С горного пика стекали вниз  
Воды, питавшие Реку.  
Через Ворота они лились,  
Вились долиной от веку.  
Вверх по Реке приходил по ним  
Люд, что из Дейла, с поклоном,  
Чтобы кольчуги купить своим  
Воинам для обороны.  
Сцены победы возникали перед мысленным взором слушателей, и они почти чувствовали тепло огня, ласкавшего золото. Слова повествовали об истории Одинокой горы, и голос ее короля становился все более звучным, словно стремящимся освободить собравшихся гномов из стен приютившего их в Шире дома. Даже хоббит, никогда прежде не видевший описываемого, смог представить чертоги, украшенные древней резьбой, и горны, раздуваемые с такой страстью, какой ни одна другая раса не могла похвастать. Вскоре к Торину присоединились и его трезвеющие сородичи, и стены комнаты простерлись в мир гораздо более глубокий, чем тот, где осмелился бы жить самый храбрый хоббит.  
Люди из Дейла и Эребор  
По-добрососедски жили,  
Лиха не знали, бежали ссор…  
Лечь им бок о бок в могиле.  
Твари крылатой Река сдалась —  
Вздыбила волны валами.  
Люди из Дейла, за жизнь биясь,  
Гинули промеж волнами.  
Смерть же направилась в Эребор  
Под оглушительный рокот.  
Воины гибли. Могучий Трор  
Не устоял перед Роком.  
Картины прошлого богатства и процветания Эребора проплывали перед глазами так, что их почти можно было коснуться, и Бэггинс становился уже не таким боязливым, видимо, начиная понимать всю важность предложенного ему путешествия. Даже во время пения Торин не сводил с хоббита пристального взгляда, постоянно ища следы описанного Гэндальфом. Во взгляде Бэггинса проскальзывало что-то этакое, но не алчность. Алчность была слишком хорошо знакома Торину. И полное ее отсутствие в предполагаемом воре послужило предостережением: волшебник не до конца откровенен.  
Затуманенным взором Гэндальф наблюдал за гномами и хоббитом, и дым из его трубки висел над ними. Не один член Компании позже признавался, что видел призрака с крыльями, сотканными из тумана, и чешуей из пепла, скользившего по комнате в то время, как песня неумолимо приближалась к нападению дракона.  
Смауг колонны крушил хвостом,  
Словно отлитым из стали.  
Пламя он стал изрыгать потом,  
Камни — и те полыхали.  
Больше огонь не горел в печах,  
Молотов стихли удары.  
Только один лишь пылал очаг:  
Тот, что был в брюхе у Твари.  
В россыпях золота спит Дракон  
Сколько уж лет, но поныне  
Ждет короля опустевший трон…  
— …Его мы вернем иль сгинем! — сымпровизировал Торин завершающую строку, игнорируя оригинал, менее подходящий к случаю. Последняя нота упала в пучину, из которой пришла, и дракон растворился в воздухе. Как Торин и предполагал, хоббит выглядел больше потрясенным, чем вдохновленным.  
Заметив, что несколько гномов выжидающе уставились на него, Бэггинс нервно рассмеялся:  
— Ох… Э… Тост за… ваше путешествие и… его скорое начало!  
Тост был встречен без особого воодушевления, пока не подняли кружки и Глойн не прокричал более популярное: «За Гору!» Глойну вторили его брат Ойн и стук кружек, с силой ударявшихся друг о друга.  
С усмешкой Торин поднял свою кружку:  
— За мистера Бэггинса, без которого нас бы сейчас здесь не было, — Торин намеренно высказался грубо, пусть и в любезной форме, однако, судя по всеобщему одобрительному топоту ног по половицам, его спутники-гномы этого не уразумели. Они вполне искренне развлекались за счет хоббита. Бэггинс изо всех сил старался усидеть ровно, когда Бифур от души хлопнул его по спине. Торин опасался, что хоббит уже завоевал расположение части Компании. Преданность гномов была широко известна, но редко упоминалось, как ужасающе легко эта верность может быть завоевана, особенно при помощи щедрой порции пива.  
Но Бэггинс до сих пор не подписал контакт. Торин бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на волшебника. Может, терпение Гэндальфа и безгранично, но Торин устал от бессмысленной, бесполезной траты времени. К концу ночи у него не будет ничего, кроме плана, скверного и неприкрыто безумного, да взломщика, чтобы выполнить его, — а может, и того не наберется. И именно этот момент Гэндальф выбрал, чтобы сотворить, казалось, из воздуха два предмета: сильно измятый пергамент и небольшой ключ. И то, и другое он протянул Торину, а затем, обернувшись, обратился к Балину:  
— Когда мы виделись в прошлый раз, ты говорил, что предыдущая экспедиция в Эребор привела к исчезновению короля Трайна.  
Подозрительно глядя на предложенные предметы, Балин ответил:  
— Действительно, темные силы препятствовали нашему путешествию через Лихолесье, но чтобы короля похитили у нас из-под носа… — он осекся, словно воспоминание причиняло ему боль. Затем, покачав головой, продолжил: — Я частенько думаю, что здесь не обошлось без эльфов, ведь они знают обо всем, что происходит под этими мрачными кронами. Разумеется, их посланцы отрицают свою осведомленность…  
Гэндальф оборвал его:  
— Вина лесных эльфов в том, что они слепы к тому, кто жил и, возможно, сейчас живет у их границ. Но в бедах Трайна они неповинны. Я знаю, что с ним стало, поскольку был с ним, когда он умер.  
Взгляд старика возвратился к Торину, который до сих пор хранил молчание. Многое пришло ему на ум, и по большей части неприятного свойства. Но дурное дело — чинить вред посланнику, хотя бы до тех пор, пока сообщение не будет получено.  
— Продолжай, — коротко приказал Торин.  
— И продолжу, — с толикой раздражения ответил Гэндальф.  
Гэндальф рассказывал историю обнаружения Трайна, а Торин слушал его все внимательнее, пока не перестал слышать что-либо, кроме слов волшебника. Кожа перчаток Торина заскрипела, когда он крепко сжал ключ в кулаке. Больше сотни лет, с самого момента исчезновения отца, Торин трудился, чтобы сохранить единство его подданных, и только теперь получил последнюю весть о его печальной участи. Без сомнения, конец не был достойным. Некогда великий гном превратился в изможденного, запертого колдуном в подземелье узника, доведенного до безумия, а после — брошенного умирать.  
— Имена больше ничего для него не значили, и он позволил им без помех покинуть его разум, — печально продолжил Гэндальф. — Потому я не знал ни кем был он сам, ни кому я должен сообщить о его судьбе. Думаю, он ухватился за единственную возможность, которую я ему предоставил. Я мало что мог сделать, кроме как выслушать то, что он расскажет, и принять то, что он даст. То, что держишь ты, Торин Дубощит, — это последние реликвии, которые Трайн намеревался передать. Карта Эребора и любопытный серебряный ключ. Гору найти несложно, но, может быть, в рунах зашифровано что-то полезное, а вот насчет ключа я не так уверен.  
Гэндальф пытливо всматривался в лица гномов в надежде, что те могут знать, к какому замку подойдет этот ключ. Гномы задумчиво смотрели в ответ, но без малейшего намека на озарение.  
У Торина мелькнула в голове мысль, когда он впервые увидел ключ, но она была смутной и требовала тщательного обдумывания, прежде чем из нее выйдет какой-нибудь толк. Расстегнув цепь, которую носил, — символ утраченного величия, — Торин повесил на нее ключ, а затем спрятал под кольчугу. Он запоздало осознал чье-то затянувшееся присутствие возле своего плеча: хоббит вглядывался в карту, явно заинтересованный, несмотря на робость. Поднявшись, Торин предложил ему свое кресло:  
— Сюда, мой маленький взломщик, взгляни поближе, — покровительственно произнес он.  
— Ох. Благодарю, — ответил Бэггинс, занимая предложенное место и даже не взглянув на Торина — настолько он был заинтригован картой.  
Новость вызвала бурное обсуждение среди членов Компании, но ее предводитель почти не прислушивался к нему. Откровения мага в равной степени наполнили его надеждой и яростью. Возможно, ночь и не была такой уж никчемной: вдобавок к пугливому вору и безумному плану теперь у него были карта места, которое он мог бы найти даже во сне, и ключ от двери, в существовании которой он вовсе не был уверен. Торин коротко рассмеялся, и несколько бородатых лиц вопросительно повернулись к нему. Когда же он не выказал ни малейшего знака к продолжению общения, они вернулись к своему разговору.  
По крайней мере, теперь Торин знал, куда привела отца его последняя тропа. Маловероятно, что Трайн так долго переносил мучения только для того, чтобы передать предметы сомнительной важности. Кхазад были скрытными даже среди своих сородичей. Карта может оказаться ценнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, но только для обладающих твердым намерением выяснить ее секрет. Торин был полностью уверен: какие бы ошибки ни совершались родом Дурина, нерешительность среди них отсутствовала.

***

Внимательно и с удовольствием изучив карту Одинокой горы, мистер Бэггинс убедился, что гости устроены на ночь в тех свободных комнатах, что он смог найти. Однако он был вынужден уложить некоторых гномов в погребах и кладовых. Торин не сомневался, что их это вряд ли будет волновать после такого количества замечательного ширского пива. Пожелав Гэндальфу доброй ночи, хоббит отправился искать какой-нибудь укромный уголок, в котором нет гномов.  
Торин по-прежнему сидел с краю стола, изучая лежащую на столешнице карту. Помимо всего прочего, на ней его отцом и дедом были начертаны королевские руны. Он прикоснулся к знакам, придя в ярость при мысли, что символизирует этот пергамент.  
— Очень заботливо с твоей стороны в конце концов все же рассказать мне о судьбе отца, — с упреком заявил Торин.  
Маг уселся перед камином; красные отблески огня отбрасывали тени на его усталое лицо.  
— Я вспоминал события, произошедшие после нашей последней встречи, и мне необходимо было поразмыслить, прежде чем я понял, как они связаны, — пояснил он. — Я не намеренно скрыл от тебя эти сведения.  
— Ты уже так и сказал, — насмешливо произнес Торин. Правду ответил маг или нет, но это был хорошо продуманный шаг, и, переварив откровение, он был готов бежать прочь отсюда и навсегда забыть о воришке волшебника.  
— Долгое время я оберегал ключ и карту от рук гномов, и, возможно, ошибался, — признался Гэндальф с долей раскаяния. — Тем не менее, некоторые вещи по-своему выжидают, дабы появиться только тогда, когда приходит время.  
— Твои туманные заверения — большое утешение, — фыркнул Торин. Серебряный ключ на золотой цепи сильнее давил на сознание, чем на грудь. Последним желанием его отца было, чтобы он вернул свой дом с помощью фамильных реликвий, но, поскольку не было возможности раскрыть их тайны, они не могли дать шанс на успех.  
Оставшиеся до рассвета часы они провели, размышляя о возможных свойствах карты и ключа и споря по поводу хоббита. Гэндальф отметал все скептические замечания, упирая на несокрушимую храбрость этого жителя Шира.  
— Я не буду отрицать, они не такие стойкие, как гномы, и не такие упрямые, однако они по-своему выносливы и способны к выживанию так же, как и твои подданные.  
— Так почему же я не слышал преданий об этой легендарной храбрости? — язвительно спросил Торин.  
— Хоббиты не видят никакой надобности похваляться перед теми, кого они не знают, что очень сказывается на их добром имени. Но не беспокойся, ты не один пребываешь в неведении. Бильбо тоже не слыхивал о тебе прежде.  
Торин нахмурился. Его владения на западе были не так богаты, как ему бы хотелось, но среди земель, граничащих с Широм, они более других походили на королевство.  
— Мне трудно в это поверить, — несколько надменно произнес он.  
— Трудно? — Гэндальф поднял седую бровь. — Со сколькими соплеменниками Бильбо ты удосужился поговорить, кроме того, что крикнул кабатчику в «Зеленом Драконе» подать еще эля да наорал на хоббитов, плетущихся по Великому тракту?  
Торин ничего не ответил, и он продолжил:  
— Думаю, ни с кем. Подобно многим из Старших рас, ты недооцениваешь того, чего не понимаешь. Я стараюсь изо всех сил исправить это.  
— Да, ты стараешься. Я только хочу знать почему, — косо взглянув на него, заметил Торин. С самого начала некое беспокойство подтачивало его готовность верить Гэндальфу. Он чувствовал, что волшебник что-то скрывает, и, как и все гномы, не слишком любил недосказанность.  
— Допустим, я согласен признать храбрость хоббитов. Однако вот этот конкретный хоббит не кажется таковым. Взломщику далеко до героя, и я не многого жду от него. Даже если ты прав, ты не рассказал мне о нем ничего, что могло бы вызвать доверие. Если он такой опытный вор, почему в глазах твоего взломщика не загорелась жадность, когда мы пели о сокровищах? И почему он не проявил большого беспокойства по поводу их дележа? — Торин резко махнул рукой в сторону контракта, который Бэггинс аккуратно свернул и положил на буфет. — Никогда я не видел менее алчного охотника за сокровищами.  
— И, кажется, это тебя беспокоит, — с тяжелым вздохом сказал Гэндальф.  
Торин издал низкий рык, из всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не швырнуть контракт в огонь. Подавив свое раздражение, он прохрипел:  
— Разумеется, беспокоит, поскольку я по-прежнему сомневаюсь в его талантах. А теперь я еще и сомневаюсь в его мотивах!  
Он прищурился.  
— У меня нет никаких других причин, кроме твоего слова, верить, что у него есть решимость выполнить хотя бы малую часть того, что мы требуем.  
— Моего слова должно быть достаточно! — парировал Гэндальф. — Тебе бы следовало уже это уяснить. Допускаю, что такие вопросы возникают из-за скромного поведения Бильбо. Способность быть незаметным — самая желательная черта для взломщика, не правда ли?  
— Робость не равна скрытности, — отрезал Торин. — Думаю, разумно сначала убедиться, что при первых же признаках опасности он не струсит и не сломается.  
— О, возможно, он и испугается немного, но не сломается, — заверил Гэндальф. — Во всяком случае, не раньше, чем твой собственный народ.  
Гном рассмеялся над нелепостью этого предположения.  
— Ты думаешь, моих подданных может удержать страх? Разве не благодаря своему мужеству кхазад сдерживали Глаурунга во время Пятой Битвы?  
— Разумеется, так и было, — сухо ответил Гэндальф. — Не думай, будто я считаю, что ты бы не смог одолеть старого Смауга, если бы возглавлял армию, равную по величине армии Древних дней, и был защищен такой же заколдованной броней, в которой они встретили древнее зло. Но у тебя нет ни того, ни другого. Верю, ты не забыл, что Азагхал, король Белегоста, пал жертвой этого бескрылого червяка?  
— Гномы никогда не забудут жертву великого короля, — почтительно провозгласил Торин.  
— А раз не забудешь, то меня беспокоит гордость, туманящая твое толкование истории. Я хотел бы напомнить тебе, что, в конце концов, Глаурунга убил вовсе не могущественный предводитель армии гномов, а герой-одиночка, устроивший хитрую ловушку…  
— Да-да, — нетерпеливо оборвал его Торин. — А человек Турин скончался от ран. Все это я знаю, и мне нелегко далось решение пойти отвоевывать Гору сейчас…  
— Уверен, ты знаешь всю историю о судьбе Турина Турумбара, — вмешался Гэндальф. — Даже я знаю только отдельные кусочки, — тихонько добавил он. — Несмотря ни на что, я не желаю видеть, как последние из рода Дурина погибают, сражаясь с последним из драконов, как бы поэтично это ни звучало. Хотя если ты будешь по-прежнему упрям, — он посмотрел гному в глаза, — я буду склонен изменить свое мнение.  
— Если выгнать Смауга из Эребора будет стоить мне жизни, я с радостью пойду на это, — храбро подытожил Торин.  
— Дурак и его судьба всегда идут рука об руку. Жаль только, что это коснется не тебя одного! — потеряв терпение, высказался Гэндальф.  
Король гномов не привык, чтобы с ним говорили так резко, в особенности тот, кто оказался бесполезнее бродячего менестреля. Волшебник уже должен был представить доказательства, которые он потребовал, и Торин хотел бы знать, была ли их встреча всего лишь случайностью и приведет ли она к успеху их миссии или к ее окончательному провалу. Долго сдерживаемое раздражение наконец овладело им, и его речь утратила все подобие учтивости.  
— Если эта затея — некий хитроумный план, дабы оспорить мои права на Эребор, то, клянусь Семью Отцами, я…  
Посох Гэндальфа с громким стуком ударился об пол, а свет огня погас, отшатнувшись от мага. Слова угроз замерли у Торина на языке, когда вся комната погрузилась во тьму. Камень в навершии посоха полыхнул синим, а от неожиданно сильного сияния черты мага поблекли, и он стал похож на призрака. Это было слишком даже для видящих в темноте глаз гнома. Очевидное напоминание о том, что старик, говорящий всякую чепуху о хоббитах, был гораздо могущественней, чем казался.  
— Ты сделаешь что, великий король? — сурово спросил Гэндальф. Яркий взгляд волшебника впился в него, и Торин понял, что может увидеть в его глазах отражение своего истинного страха, словно трещину внутри алмаза. Целое поколение сменилось с момента нападения Смауга на Эребор, и он должен все же обрушить гнев кхазад на дракона. Он ждал какой-нибудь случай, который остановит следующие друг за другом несчастья, и теперь он понял, что этот случай никогда не подвернется. Без неожиданной удачи их поход станет не более чем тщетной попыткой удовлетворить те же желания, что привели его предков к славе — и к гибели.  
Не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, Гэндальф продолжил:  
— Ты просишь моей помощи, но от тебя так же трудно добиться чего-либо, как от барана, стоящего на пути утомленного путника! — гневно воскликнул он. — Но не думай, что раз я живу долго, то у меня бесконечное терпение. Все с точностью наоборот. Если бы ты знал меня лучше, смею сказать, ты был бы благодарен, что я вообще уделяю тебе время, поскольку я прихожу не к каждому попросившему королю, потерявшему свое королевство!  
Маг уставился на него в упор, и Торин опустил взгляд быстрее, чем признал бы, что как-то связан с произошедшими ранее событиями. Однако Гэндальф еще не закончил:  
— Судьба горы, что вы так почитаете, и хранящихся внутри нее сокровищ мало меня интересует, и, если потребуется, я найду другое средство для своих целей, но… — тут его голос немножко смягчился и сияние посоха начало меркнуть. — Я вижу вариант, который принесет пользу нам обоим. Уверен, что на кон поставлено гораздо больше, чем просто переплетенные судьбы гномов и хоббитов, но я не жду, что тебя это будет волновать.  
Опасения старого Таркуна в самом деле были серьезны, и было видно, что волшебник, как и он, выбит из колеи, даже если и по другим причинам. Торин ощутил легкое чувство стыда из-за того, что думал только о своих собственных нуждах, однако это чувство быстро пропало. Он мало внимания уделял размышлениям Гэндальфа о великой опасности.  
Как только волшебник опустился в кресло напротив стола, в комнате снова вспыхнул свет от камина, и вновь стало уютно. Гэндальф опять казался простым стариком, который много лет провел сражаясь. Когда он заговорил, опасные нотки исчезли из его голоса.  
— Готов признать, твои подозрения частично справедливы: у меня есть свои причины выбрать Бильбо, и не последняя из них, та, которую ты не можешь понять, — мне он нравится.  
Торин наморщил лоб.  
— Если послать товарища в логово дракона — выражение твоей привязанности, я приложу все усилия, чтобы по-прежнему быть у тебя в немилости.  
— Не беспокойся, тебе это не грозит! — немного шутливо ответил Гэндальф. — Я уже назвал тебе причины моего выбора. Как я уже объяснил, Старшие расы мало что знают о хоббитах. Но ты должен расценивать мое замечание как добрый совет, ведь то же самое верно, если говорить и о великих червях. Я убежден, именно это и есть ключ к нашему успеху, как и тот, что висит на твоей шее.  
Торин обдумал его слова, впервые пытаясь сосредоточиться не только на собственных опасениях. В конце концов, по слухам, волшебник был одним из Мудрых. Возможно, с ходу постичь мудрость нельзя, лишь тот, от кого такое и не ожидалось, сможет найти ее. Он с трудом представлял, что из этого получится, но помнил, как Трор однажды сказал, что признак глупости — ссориться с возможным союзником, каким бы непроверенным он ни был. Если Гэндальф готов поручиться за хоббита, тогда он рискнет.  
— Прости меня, мастер Гэндальф, — склонив голову, попросил он. — Несмотря на все твои усилия, я не могу представить, как этот взломщик может быть нам полезен. Но участь короля как принимать поддержку, так и самому ее оказывать. Сейчас тебе нужно мое доверие, а мне — твоя помощь, поэтому мы сможем договориться наилучшим образом.  
При этих словах по лицу волшебника скользнула улыбка, подобная свету в темном ущелье, и когда он заговорил, в его голосе звучало веселье:  
— Я уже вел дела с твоими сородичами раньше, но я должен был понимать, что переупрямить гнома будет непросто.  
Он поднял руку, предупреждая возражения Торина.  
— Успокойся, я не имел в виду ничего обидного, — продолжил он. — По этой же причине кхазад мало делают оружия против тени. Некромант не сумел поколебать мужество твоего отца, хоть его разум и помутился. Я смогу отдохнуть, когда земли за Мглистыми горами вернутся в руки сына Траина.  
Слова эти тяжестью навалились на Торина. Много миль и неизвестных опасностей отделяли его от трона Эребора.  
— Боюсь, нам немало предстоит пройти, прежде чем ты сможешь отдохнуть, — с необычайной кротостью ответил он.  
— Говори за себя! — со смехом воскликнул Гэндальф. — До рассвета еще есть несколько часов, и я надеюсь извлечь из них максимальную пользу. — Он встал и направился в коридор.  
— Кстати, Бильбо отдал свои комнаты в твое распоряжение. Они так же благоустроены, как и все в Шире. Ты прекрасно выспишься, если все-таки решишь лечь, — предложил он, притормозив, перед тем как пригнуться, дабы войти в круглый проход. — Спокойной ночи!  
Наблюдая за удаляющимся Гэндальфом, Торин подумал, что волшебник не упустил своего. Он понимал, что покажется неблагодарным, если отвергнет великодушное гостеприимство хоббита, но сомневался, что сон придет к нему, какой бы уютной ни была обстановка. Выбрав трубку из тех, что остались в кабинете, он вышел наружу.  
Стоя на пороге Бэг Энда, Торин не мог отрешиться от размышлений об Эреборе. Даже глядя на то, как дым из трубки колечками поднимается к серым небесам, он не переставал думать о потерянном королевстве. На западе лежали Синие горы, все еще окутанные темной дымкой. И шанс, что он увидит их вновь, был очень мал, но Торин не жалел о своем решении. Он давно знал, что его жизнь была лишь преддверием чего-то великого. Бледный свет, пробивающийся из-за восточных холмов, говорил, что скоро наступит рассвет, и он надеялся, что, когда этим радостным весенним утром встанет солнце, настоящее путешествие наконец-то начнется. 


End file.
